Gred and Forge read the epilogue
by Chibi Ven
Summary: Gred and Forge read the Deathly Hallows epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Gred and Forge Read the Epilogue

Disclaimer: Harry rest assured I do not own you.

Twins: "Awww!"

Harry: "Why the heck are you sad?"

Twins: "Because Ickle Harrykins if she did own you she could put you in a tutu!"

At this point Harry is thanking everyone that I don't own him.

Summary: Gred and Forge read the Deathly Hallows Epilogue. WARNING: Spoilers for the Deathly Hallows. Takes place in the summer of the Order Of the Phoenix.

The twins were in their bedroom at Number 12 and were testing more of their 'sweets' on each other.

"Alright Gred, if you try the Puking Pastilles, I'll try The Nosebleed Nougats."

"Deal!"

The moment the twins to a bite of a 'candy' Fred started to puke quite violently and George began to have a violent nosebleed. All of a sudden, a stack of papers landed on the floor. George popped another piece of the 'nosebleed nougats' and like magic (I couldn't help it!) the nosebleed stopped. Unfortunately since Fred could not stop puking long enough to eat the other half of the 'puking pastilles', he threw up on all of the papers.

"Nice going, Gred! Those papers could have been important!" Finally Fred could put the other piece in his mouth and stopped puking. He then stared at his brother and his twin stared back and then they both burst out laughing.

"Good one, Forge!" Fred said. All of a sudden a letter popped down a letter they were rather familiar with.

"Who sent us a Howler?"

"Yeah, Forge, we haven't done anything wrong lately now have we?" said Fred in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm….Let's see, blue dye in everyone's water, gotta love Muggles, Transfiguring a plate into a dog to scare Crookshanks, nope! We haven't caused any mischief, brother of mine!" George replied in an obnoxiously cheery voice.

All of a sudden the letter started smoking, interrupting the twins' bantering. The letter changed into what appeared to be lips, and then proceeded to yell at the twins, in a LITTLE girl's voice no less.

"Fred and George Weasley! Aren't you two too old to be this immature? There is a war that's going on, and all you two can think of is pulling pranks?" The Howler than took a deep breath and began talking again, in a much calmer manner, "Anyway, you two have been selected to change the future. The stack of papers that Fred so _kindly_ decided to _vomit_ on, will reveal what happened at the end of the war. Please, try not to destroy the entire Wizarding world."

"R.L.W."

And with that, the letter crumpled up. There was silence in the room but only for an instant before George's question broke it.

"How the bloody Hell are we supposed to learn about the future, if there's vomit all over them?"

Fred shrugged, "How should I know?"

A.N: So… there's the re-make of chapter one! Is it any better than the original? I took out my OC and replace her with a future Weasley, Roxanne. The HP wiki didn't reveal her middle name, so I made it 'Lavender'. I know next to nothing about the HP future. So, if I made any errors, in either the re-make OR in history or personality, PLEASE let me know. Please review, they make me so happy. Please don't flame or be too harsh with criticism, more than half of my teachers shot my self-confidence to- well yeah, you get the picture. REVIEW, please .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The hope for a better future rests in the hands of Fred and George..We're doomed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I do own this story. If you recognize anything, it belongs to anybody but me. **

"Well my dear Forge, while we wait for the all powerful person from the future to talk to us why don't we read the non-vomit coated ones."

"What non-vomit ones?" All of a sudden another stack of papers landed on the bed.

"That one." Fred stated in a tone that said he was surprised but was trying to not laugh. "Who should read?" Fred asked.

" How about I read?" George asked.

"All right than my good fellow ."

**'Nineteen Years Later,'** George read. **Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September. . . **

"Hey Forge you know what that means?"

"HOGWARTS!" They sang and than George resumed reading

**". . . was as crisp and golden as an apple,and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled cobwebs in the cold air." **

"Ugh,what's with all the detail? I want some prankin' action!" Fred exclaimed.

"I know. The tragedy of it all!" George replied

**Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

"Aw,bless her,she reminds me of Ickle Gin-Gin Bear."

"Better not let her hear that Forge, our ickle sister has been improving her Bat-Bogey hex."

Both twins shuddered and George continued reading, in hope of escaping the image of his sister's wrath.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

"Well,would you look at that? Our ickle-Harry-kins is an ickle daddy!"

"Well...I would look at that except,this is a book."

"Oh you're SO funny Forge"

"I know," George paused for effect, "Ickle Freddy-kins."

"Oh that's it!"

But George raised an eyebrow,held a puking pastille to his lips and smirked.

Fred sat down with a huff "Git." he murmured under his breath.

George smiled and began reading once more.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"Awwwww,bless her,just like Gin-Gin!" The duo exclaimed.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"Wait a minute...Only one person would be willing to name their child Albus. Because that stalker from Florida does NOT count!"

"But who woul- NO. He wouldn't." George said in an angry tone.

"Oh,I think he did."

"Let's go get the pitchforks! NO ONE knocks up our baby sister!"

Since the were of age,the twins summoned two pitchforks and made their way to the door.

"I wouldn't. The door is electrocuted." A voice softly spoke.

The twins whirled around only to see a girl who they KNEW was not there a second ago.

The girl had a rather familiar look to her. She had spiky black hair,and soft smirk was covering her pale features. The twins eyes scanned her warily trying to place where they had seen her.

And than they connected the pieces and mentally smacked themselves for not recognizing her.

"I know who you are!" Fred yelled.

The girl's eyes shot wide open in fear and spoke slowly,her words stuttered.

"You,you do?"

"Yeah,you're that stalker from Florida! Keep away from us you weirdo!"

"And here I was thinking you were actually a threat to the future,oh wait you are!"

"Huh what do you mean by that Stalker Chick?"

"First off,that's not my name,it's Danielle,Danielle Weasly. Secondly, you two, my brother , his friend's ,and my pranks will slowly destroy the world. By making everyone laugh to death!" she said,her grin back,full force.

"Let me guess...Is your brother a red-head?"

"How did you know? Are you a mind-reading alien that came to suck my brains?"

"Take me to your leader Earthling." George spoke in a serious voice.

"Sorry to pull a Snape and ruining the party,but shouldn't we get to finishing the story?"

"Yeah,"came George's sleepy reply "We probably ,sleep sounds better though."

"I second that Messer Forge." came Fred's reply.

"Ugh...my sleep clock is messed up now from traveling back in time,I might as well join you,'cept I'll sleep in the closet."

"Huh?Why?" Came the twins worried reply.

"In case a family member or Order member comes up to see what you are doing, it wouldn't do for me to be discovered."

"Oh,'kay night Dan-i-elle." This was from George,or was it Fred?

"See you tomorrow."Was Fred,George,WHOEVER'S reply.


End file.
